Time for dark times
by chaser10
Summary: What if Harry was framed for a Murder he did not commit and the light find themselves making the biggest mistake of all. Please Review with suggestions and all kinds of comments.
1. Imprisoned

Chapter 1- Imprisoned

"Harry James Potter you have been accused of the murdering of Dudley Dursley, Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. How do you plead?" Asked a beaten looking Albus Dumbledore who stood in front of the entire wizengamot.

"Not guilty" responded a shackled Harry Potter who was sitting straight and didn't let any emotion show on his face.

"Alright then, we must look at the evidence to see if the accused is guilty or not" exclaimed Dumbledore who turned over a piece of paper.

"Please let Miss Granger to the stand" ordered Dumbledore as Hermione Granger was escorted to the stands.

"Miss Granger, you were not present at this event, is that correct?" Asked Dumbledore in a friendly tone.

"Yes I was not present but it doesn't surprise me" replied Granger.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Dumbledore with an inclined head/

"Well, Potter has been showing signs of going dark for a long time. He lost his temper at the littleist of things and always basked in the all attention that he received. He never recognised that me and his other friend Ron had actually done all the dirty work for him, he was always there to finish it off for us" explained Hermione with her head held up high like some regal women.

"How dare you! You know that's not true" screamed Harry who struggled against the chains to get to her to give her a piece of his mind.

"Will the accused please stay still and keep this trial in order" boomed Cornelius Fudge who banged his gavel to grab everyone's attention away from the struggling Potter.

Harry just glared up at the Minister of Magic. It was all he could do at the moment.

"Miss Granger, how long had you been friends with the accused?" Asked Dumbledore.

"4 Years. From first till fourth and at the end of our fourth year, I started to stop believing him about you-know-who coming back to life and this just confirms it" answered Hermione, giving more information that was necessary. Her usual style.

"I have finished Minister" stated Dumbledore as he looked up to the Minister who was acting as supreme mugwump and Dumbledore was the prosecutor which confused people as they thought that Dumbledore and Harry Potter was allies and friends.

Hermione then exited the stand, glancing at Harry who didn't even acknowledge her as she passed.

"I would like to bring up my next witness, Ron Weasley" boomed Dumbledore over the noise of the court room.

"This is ridiculous" muttered Harry under his breath, thinking no one had heard him.

"Why do you say that, Mr Potter?" Asked Dumbledore, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well there were no witnesses as far as I can recall, and as we are on the topic of that, I didn't kill them!" Shouted Harry as his anger started to get the better of him.

"Nevertheless" was the only word Dumbledore said as he turned back to the stand as Ron Weasley appeared. He had a stony expression which was unusual for him.

"Mr Weasley, you are known to have been the accused best friend. Is that true?" Asked Dumbledore as he began the questioning.

"Yes" answered Ron.

"Do you ever have any violent altercations or disagreements with the accused?"

"No, we had disagreements but they were never violent" confirmed Ron.

"Did you ever get the feeling that the accused was becoming Dark?" Continued Dumbledore.

"Why the hell haven't I got a lawyer?" Asked Harry out of the blue, looking around him.

"There was no time between your trial and the murder itself" replied Fudge with a slight smirk. Harry had the feeling that that was done on purpose and not by coincidence.

"Please answer the question, Mr Weasley" said Dumbledore like nothing happened.

"Yes, claiming that you-know-who's back is a sign that he is becoming unstable and therefore I believe that he might have been practicing the dark arts for some time now" answered Ron with his head held high with importance.

"I see, would you by any chance have proof of this?" Enquired Dumbledore.

"No, but I could suggest that you check his wand, he would have needed that to kill them" replied Ron with a slight smirk. He was in his element and was enjoying this immensely.

"We have already done that Mr Weasley and his wand is registered to have cast the killing curse three times, one for each of the Dursley's" cut in Dumbledore with slight irritation in his voice.

"Oh right" said a dejected Ron Weasley as though his favarouite toy had just been taken of him.

"Do you believe that Harry Potter killed the victims?" Asked Dumbledore with a piercing look. Ron looked down just as Harry looked up and their eyes met. Harry looked hopefully up at his former best friend and hoped to God that Ron would believe him, that someone would believe him.

"Yes" whispered Ron as he quickly walked off, averting his gaze from Harry who looked shocked, shackled up in the chair.

"I have finished my questions for Mr Weasley" stated Dumbledore who turned back to Minister Fudge.

"Are there any more?" Asked Fudge.

"Yes, please bring to the stand Mrs Arabella Figg" called Dumbledore and Harry watched as Mrs Figg walked up to the stand and was looking around herself.

"Mrs Figg, were you home the night the attack happened?" Started out Dumbledore.

"I was" answered a confident Mrs Figg.

"So you would be able to hear any commotion then?"

"Yes, I would and I did" confirmed Mrs Figg.

"Were you able to see anything out of your house window, perhaps?" Continued Dumbledore.

"When I heard noises what sounded like furniture being torn apart I rushed to the window to see green light coming from within the house. I also heard three people scream before their voices died out before men with cloaks arrived to take the accused away in chains" retold Mrs Figg as she looked down at Harry who wasn't saying anything, he didn't even look up at her.

"Did you hear the accused say anything?"

"No, only the victims" assured Mrs Figg.

"Very well Mrs Figg, I have finished my questions" said Dumbledore and with a wave of his hand, Mrs Figg walked down from the stand.

"Are there any more people you wish to interrogate?!" Snapped Harry as he glared daggers at the old man.

"No, but I do however want to point something out to the court room" said Dumbledore who turned away from Harry to address the court room.

"It is known to me that the accused was mistreated by his relatives and he didn't even have his own bedroom until after his first year at Hogwarts. I believe that he was physically and mentally abused there and therefore this could have made his unstable. It is my judgement and I now have evidence that he lashed out against them whilst being mistreated and decided to get rid of them for good. He has often come to me in school time stating his dislike for his relatives and saying that they are no family of his" Finished Dumbledore.

"You knew, you knew all this time how bad it was and you never did something?" clarified Harry in a deadly quite voice.

"Indeed" confirmed Dumbledore with a nod of his head as he turned back around.

"You make me sick" snarled Harry as he fought to get loose of his chains.

"Not as much as you do me, Mr Potter" spat Dumbledore as he started to walk over to the Minister.

"I will kill you old man, I didn't kill them but I am so bloody close to killing you!" Screamed Harry so the whole courtroom could hear him.

"The accused will remain silent! We will reconvene in one hour for your sentencing" boomed Fudge as he banged his gavel on the wood and got up from his spot and out the courtroom with Dumbledore following.

Aurors came over to Harry and dragged his up from the chair with chains still shackled around him and traipsed him away. Harry looked to his left to see all his former friends there, watching. This was including the likes of Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. He felt even more incensed that they didn't come to his aid and didn't bother to help out. He found it mildly curious that Remus Lupin wasn't amongst them but wasn't about Sirius as he knew he would be able to be seen in public. He only hoped that his uncle and beloved Godfather believed him. For his own will power if nothing else.

He was thrown into a Ministry holding cell with the bars slammed shut behind him. He curled up to a wall and waited for his fate.

 **1 HOUR LATER**

Harry was dragged in by the same auror's and shackled to the same chair with the same chains. He looked up and saw everyone who was previously in the courtroom still remained along with his old friends. He looked at the Minister of Magic right in the eyes as he called for order.

"Do you have your results?" Asked Fudge and a man stood up and nodded.

"For the charge of Murdering three innocent muggles, we find the accused…..guilty" read the man from a slip of paper and sat back down again.

"Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, you are sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban" sneered Fudge as he banged his gavel.

None of this felt real to Harry as he was hauled away and out the doors, he looked up at his old friends and saw none of them with any looks of pity. Fate just didn't like him and now he was going to live the rest of his life with once of fates worst creations.

 **A/N-A new story! How do you like it? The next chapter might not be so long and Harry Potter may get his wish. Please review with thoughts on the start of the story.**

 **Signing off,**

 **CHASER10**


	2. Escape!

Chapter 2- Escape! 

Harry James Potter was shoved into a wooden and scratched boat what looked like it couldn't hold chickens let alone people.

The aurors who had guided him out of the courtroom followed him into the boat though Harry did notice that they were reluctant to do so.

'Either they are afraid of me or the Dementors' thought Harry but as he was shackled with chains, he presumed that it was the latter.

One of the aurors shouted "Forward" in a commanding word and a wave of his wand. The boat jolted and then started through the misty waters what led up to the famous prison known as Azkaban.

Dementors started appearing from out of the distance and one by one glided over to where Harry was sitting but were slightly driven off by the mist what came from one of the aurors wands.

'Obviously hasn't mastered the patronus charm' chuckled Harry to himself.

"What you laughing at?" Asked the rough voice of the auror who had cast the charm.

"Your failed attempt" was the only thing Harry said as he kept looking forward. The aurors face swelled with rage and went to hex him but one of the others out his hand on his shoulder and he kept his spells to himself.

Azkaban then became visible from all the mist hovering over the water. It towered hundreds of feet into the air and Dementors swirled around the fortress of depression gleefully, feeding off tortured souls.

Even from as far as Harry was, he could hear some of the cries from prisoners who were being tortured but the vile creatures.

"Like that sound, Kid? Cause you'll be making it soon" chuckled the auror who had nearly hexed him a moment earlier.

Harry offered no response. He suddenly wished that he knew better occlumency or was an animagus like Serious was or anything that would allow for the torture he was about to go through any easier.

The boat came to a halt as they crashed lightly into the shore what led up to the towering fortress. The aurors stood up and grabbed Harry's chains around him and hauled him out of his seat and dragged him up the path leading up to Azkaban.

"Name?" Asked the man who greeted them at the front gate.

"Harry James Potter" answered one of the aurors.

"Your prisoner ID will be 11445798" informed the guard with a monotone voice. He had obviously given this speech a good number of times.

"If two of you would bring the prisoner through and I can show you to his cell which he will only be removed from when he has a medical check-up every once a month" added the guard who gestured with his hands for the aurors to follow him whilst pushing Harry in front of them.

They were led up a few hundred stairs until they reached what looked to be near the top of the prison as only a few staircases could be seen carrying on upwards.

Harry was then pushed down a hallway where prisoners were scratching or clutching the bears of their cells in agony as Dementors glided through the halls with ease.

They then stopped at a cell with no occupant, in between a cell who had a man who had half a leg missing and on the other side, a woman who was sitting in the darkest corner of her cell and didn't even look up when the group stopped at the cell next door to hers.

"This is the one" revealed the guard who unlocked the door which was made up on just bars and swung it open. The chains around Harry relaxed slightly so it allowed for him to walk in. He just stayed where he was until he was roughly shoved in by the auror with the rough voice.

"Ya should have walked in" snorted the auror as he swung the door shut before the guard could and took the keys and locked the cell. The chains around Harry slacked of completely and fell of his skinny frame and to the floor where they didn't disappeared, they stayed exactly where they were.

"Good luck Potter, I have a feeling that you'll love it here" smirked the auror and started to march away with the rest of the aurors.

"If you ever need company, auror Pennington is the name" called back Pennington from the other end of the hall.

"Your meals will be provided when scheduled and along with the rest of the inmates and you will never leave the cell apart from a few exceptions. Please enjoy your stay here in Azkaban" smirked the guard at the last bit and trotted off.

Harry sat down on the floor and looked over at the ledge which was meant to be his bed. He had bars as a window but nothing else which would indicate that there was an outside world out there at all.

"Potter?" Came a voice from the cell next to him. Harry looked over to see who it was. He followed where the voice had come from and came to the conclusion that it had come from the mysterious woman in the cell next door to him.

"Who are you?" Asked Harry with curiosity and he leant his head forward and tried to gain a better glimpse of who she was.

She came over to the cell bars so Harry could see exactly who she was.

"Bellatrix Lestrange" said Harry as he looked at her with a mix of disbelief and animosity.

"Don't look so surprised Potter. You should have known that I was here all along" jeered Bellatrix in that sickly sweet voice of hers that Harry hated.

"Why they had to put me next to her I will never know" muttered Harry to himslef as he looked above him to see nothing but blank, black and damp walls as water dripped on him from time to time.

"Lovely place, don't you think?" Enquired Bellatrix with a smirk.

"Yeah, I would rate it five star" commented Harry with a roll of his eyes and a voice what was filled with sarcasm.

"What did you do to land yourself in here with little me?" Asked Bellatrix with genuine curiosity.

"I was framed for a murder I didn't commit" revealed Harry with a bow of the head.

"Who was it?" Asked Bellatrix again without thinking about what Harry said.

"The Dursley's" responded Harry as he looked everywhere but at her.

"It was my understanding that you never got on with them and they treated you badly" stated Bellatrix.

"How would you know that?"

"The Prophet talks too much and rumour spreads fast around here" she elaborated.

"How? Were all caged up" stated Harry.

"We can still talk" snapped Bellatrix who felt slightly insulted.

Harry didn't say anything and stood up slowly and went to the ledge and swung his legs up and laid down and attempted to see if he could get some rest.

"If they treated me like they did you, I would be happy that they're gone, no matter who killed them" commented Bellatrix before going back over to her corner and into the shadows again.

As Harry fell asleep, he couldn't help but ponder on the lasting comment that Bellatrix made.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

An explosion woke Harry up from his slumber and he looked around wildly. He saw Bellatrix was at the bars of her cell and was looking at something in wonder.

Harry pulled himself up and saw Lord Voldemort standing at the bottom of the hall with a victorious sneer on his face.

"I think it's time that evil is unleashed, don't you?" Was the only thing he said before all hell broke loose around the prison known as Azkaban.

 **A/N- I wanted to make this slightly longer but thought ending at this point would be good. An update should hopefully be up sooner rather than later.**

 **Please review,**

 **Signing off,**

 **CHASER10**


	3. Malfoy Manor

Chapter 3- Malfoy Manor

Voldemort stood at the entrance with his wand hanging lazily in his hand as he surveyed every prisoner inside every cell.

His eyes came to the cell where Harry Potter was being imprisoned. His eyes expanded ever so slightly in surprise that the light would throw there saviour in jail and someone who they had worshiped for so long.

"Potter" sneered Voldemort as he came to stand outside his cell.

"Got yourself in a spot of bother I see" smirked Voldemort as he observed the bars keeping Harry inside the cell.

"It seems so" was the only response what he got from Harry as Harry didn't even look at him.

"It's rude to look away when being spoken too" he snarled as he watched the still figure of Harry Potter.

"He murdered someone my lord" cackled Bellatrix from the next cell who looked gleefully at her master.

"Did he now, Bella?" said Voldemort as if he was talking to a child.

"Indeed, apparently he killed those muggle relatives of his" carried on Bellatrix with a grin in Harry's direction. Not of friendship but of evil.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, young Harry?" Asked Voldemort as his gaze turned back to Harry.

"I didn't do it" fired back Harry with fire in his voice.

"Only a fool would think you did" snapped Voldemort as a snicker came over his face again as a thought came to mind.

"I have a little proposition for you, Harry. If you're willing to take it" announced Voldemort as he studied Harry intensively for his reaction.

"I will never take or accept any sort of proposal from you" snarled Harry as he finally turned his head to see Voldemort staring at him like he was reading his mind.

'He probably is reading my mind' Harry thought as he glared into those venomous red eyes what belonged to Lord Voldemort.

"I beg to differ when you hear hit" chuckled Voldemort as he then moved from the front of Harry's cell and to in front of Bella's. He raised his wand and the cell imploded in on itself, narrowly missing her in the head. She giggled and hastily crawled out of the cage, bowed to Voldemort and then came to stand by his side.

Voldemort then started walking to every cell, imploding the bars in on themselves and freeing whomever was in them, he only released known death eaters Harry noticed as he was able to observe from his position inside his cell what hadn't been imploded in on itself.

Voldemort and then Death Eaters then came to stand in fornt of his cell once again. Voldemort had an emotionless mask on his face whilst the rest wore looks of happiness and glee.

"Now, Harry, I will give you this opportunity once. So don't come begging to come to offer you this again" started Voldemort as he held his wand, but it was not pointing at the cell bars.

"As I have said" started Harry but was interrupted by Voldemort.

"Yes, you will never accept anything but why don't you listen to me for one tiny second of your time" interrupted Voldemort with a slight sneer.

"You can join me, join my forces and we can accomplish greath things together. You can have revenge on the people who imprisoned you, you can take revenge on that auror you do seem fond of him in your thoughts. You could have it all, it may not be a family that you dreamed of Harry, but it will be a place where you belong. The sorting hat wanted to put you in Slytherin, why not tap into that side now, eh?" proposed Voldemort as he leant in ever so slightly.

Harry never thought that he would ever think twice about joining Voldemort but as he sat there, he started to weight out the positives and negatives and there were more positives about joining him. He wanted revenge so badly on the people that had put him here. He knew that he would be in here for life if he rejected the offer and they would never let him out again. He wanted to belong somewhere and now was his chance. So he did something he never thought he would ever do.

"Alright then" was the only answer given by Harry as he stood up.

"Very good" smirked Voldemort as he raised his wand to the bars and then imploded in on themselves just like all the other had. The Death Eaters didn't seem to mind apart form a few of them. Some snarled and glared at him whilst other just didn't show any sort of reaction at all. Bella actually looked happy that he had joined and even hugged him before letting go of him as quickly as she had hugged him. Harry stood there paled and looked around him in befuddlement.

"Let us be off" ordered Voldemort as each Death Eater too off in a flourish of black smoke. It seems that Voldemort had destroyed the wards whilst he was at it.

Voldemort shoved a book in front of Harry. "A portkey" were the only words he said as he took went in a flourish of darkness. Harry gripped the book tightly as he felt a pull and was suddenly whisked away from Azkaban prison.

 **MALFOY MANOR**

Harry was just about able to land on his feet but his knees buckled underneath him but his hands landed in front of him before he could make a complete fool of himself.

"One of your first lessons will be being able to apparate and land adequately" said Voldemort who happened to be standing right beside him.

"Yes, milord" responded Harry with a slight bow.

"At ;east you already know how to show respect" observed Voldemort with a slight nod of the head.

"It was drilled in by my relatives, milord" answered Harry.

"Hhhhmmmm" was the only sound that Voldemort made as started walking towards the manor.

"Do you know which manor this is?" Asked Voldemort as he turned his head towards Harry.

"I am not sure, milord" responded Harry.

"You should, I shall add history to your ever growing list of lessons" smirked Voldemort, enjoying tormenting the boy just a little bit.

"I agree, milord."

"Good, now I don't want you of all people acting like a lot of my Death Eaters" said Voldemort.

"Milord?"

"I don't want you turning into some type of monster who wont speak his mind on matters in fear of getting tortured. Don't say 'milord' all the time. Just say 'yes' and no 'milord' on the end of it. Understood?" Declared Voldemort with a frown on his face what showed aggravation.

"Yes" nodded Harry, taking his words into account.

"Alright, now I think that it's time for your initiation" announced Voldemort as he led the way into the prestigious Manor.

 **A/N- I may have made Voldemort a little nicer but I couldn't have him like he is usually portrayed otherwise it wouldn't go along with the story later down the line. You will find out why Bella was so happy that Harry joined them as well very soon.**

 **Please review!**

 **Signing off,**

 **CHASER10**

Harry as hkdkddkdkkddk


	4. Taking the Dark Mark

Chapter 4- Taking the Dark Mark

Harry followed Voldemort into a majestic hall where a chandelier was hanging as the centre piece of the room. Unmissable really.

There were no chains lined around the room apart from the one king sized throne which had a snake draped over the top.

Large windows what let sunlight light up the otherwise lifeless room. Harry was momentarily surprised at seeing this.

The floor was made out of the most expensive looking wood that money could buy and it seemed to have layer and layer of varnish or something glazed over the top.

Voldemort walked over to the throne, his feet no making a sound against the wood. His billowing black robes flowing behind him like wind caught in a curtain. He lowered himself, gingerly, onto the throne and the snake wrapped around his shoulders like a protector as soon as he was comfortable enough.

Voldemort then stared at Harry and lowered his gaze to his own arm and raised his black sleeve. He pointed his wand at the Dark Mark and suddenly black smoke filled the room and Death Eaters could be seen flooding in through every door and every window.

Before long, all known and some unknown Death Eaters were standing in the majestic looking hall.

"Good evening, my friends, as you can see, for those of you who weren't a part of the Azkaban raid or where not there originally, we have a guest" gestured Voldemort with his hand over to Harry. Harry suddenly felt like he was being scrutinized by over a hundred set of eyes. 'I probably am' deduced Harry as he looked around himself at the other Death Eaters.

"A lot of you may think that young Mr Potter here has been brought to this Manor to be tortured, rather, it is the exact opposite that he is here for" started Voldemort before mutters over rode him as all the Death Eaters apart from members of the inner circle started talking between themselves and in little groups around them.

"The next person to talk over to me gets handed over to Bella for how to respect your superior's classes" snarled Voldemort as he threw glares around him at the Death Eaters whilst Bella who stood at the side of Voldemort wore a look of pure joy at the prospect.

"Mr Potter here, has decided to take me up on my offer and has decided to join forces with us" informed Voldemort but this time no one talked, all looked fearfully at Bella who threw a wide grin at all of them.

"It's good to see you've all learnt your lesson" muttered Voldemort as he stood from his throne, the snake still around his shoulders.

Voldemort strode over to where Harry was standing and drew up Harry's sleeve with his wand and left hand.

"It's time, young Harry" smirked Voldemort as he pressed his wand tip to Harry's forearm. Harry suddenly felt like his forearm was on fire and the skin felt like it was starting to peel off. Harry looked down and saw that the Dark Mark was snacking its way into his skin, literally. He felt like his arm was being crushed under great pressures but soon, the pain started to die to a dull throb.

Harry looked down to see that the Dark Mark was there for all to see and was moving in the presence of Voldemort.

He looked up to see Voldemort with the edges of his lips upturned a little to show his own happiness. Harry smirked back and looked over to Bella who waved happily over at him. He just nodded back to her as he still couldn't move is arm very well and Voldemort had the other one in his grasp.

Voldemort let go of both his arms and strode over to his throne, the snake never moving apart from on its own accord on his shoulders.

"My friends, our newest recruit, Harry James Potter or Lord Potter as he shall soon be and you will address him as such" announced Voldemort as his gaze remained on Harry who rolled his sleeve back in place, concealing the dark mark.

"People who are not part of my inner circle, leave now" kissed Voldemort to the Death Eaters that Harry didn't recognise. They all left promptly as none of them wanted to anger the Dark Lord.

"Harry, you stay" added Voldemort as he saw Harry about to depart.

Once all the Death Eaters apart from the inner circle and Harry had left, Voldemort then turned to Harry.

"Harry, from now on, you are part of my inner circle as you have had a good insight of the strengths and weaknesses of the light as anybody else does. Your also most competent than a lot of idiots who claim to by my loyal followers who linger round this place" smirked Voldemort and a lot of the members of his inner circle laughed to along with him. The inner circle were more his actual friends whilst the rest were just his followers.

"As you wish" responded Harry as he inclined his head towards Voldemort.

"Now, on to business, who offers to train young Harry here?" Asked Voldemort as he spread his arms out slightly to the room around him.

"I offer. I am having to train my daughter anyway, why not Harry as well?" Offered Bella who stepped forward. Harry stared at her as she declared that she had a daughter and was training her.

"You have a daughter?" Asked Harry with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, I do" replied Bella with a look towards Harry but Harry couldn't decipher what the look was telling him.

"yes, that is a generous and good offer, Bella. Very well, you shall train him up to be one of my most elite warriors in battle just like yourself whilst you, Lucius, shall be teaching him in the ways of the government" said Voldemort who looked over towards Lucius for confirmation. Lucius inclined his head as a sign of acknowledgment and then looked straight ahead again.

"Good, now Harry, I suggest you got and get some rest, the next couple of months shall be challenging to say the least" chuckled Voldemort who watched as Harry walked out of the double doors what led into the hall. He observed the young lad, feeling the waves of pure magic flowing off him like it was a never ending waterfall. He grinned to himself at the advantage he had now gained of Dumbledore and his bird watching clan.

 **A/N- So the next chapter will be about Harry's training and we will meet the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please Review,**

 **Signing off,**

 **CHASER10**


	5. First training session

Chapter 5- First training session

Harry Potter slowly opened his eyes and peered around the dark room. His eyes examined the dark green walls around him and the silver bed linings.

He looked over and saw a mahogany wardrobe and desk all situated on the wall nearest the door.

That's when Harry noticed a figure standing in the doorway who couldn't be much older then himself. From what he could tell, the figure was Female.

"So, its ture then. They really have recruited you" spoke the figure with a silky, smooth voice like a veela.

"Indeed" replied Harry with an impartial voice. He was wary of this person.

"Have to say, I was surpirsed when I was told" spoke the figure again who was leaning on the doorframe, still completely covered by shadows.

"I tend to surprise people" commented Harry who chuckled a little to himself.

"Seems like there's a lot of work that needs to be done here then" snickered the figure in the room.

"What work?" Asked Harry.

"You need to be trained up like one of us and leave what you knew behind" explained the figure who then started to come forward.

"Who are you?"

"Alessia LeStrange" said Alessia who had now come into view. She was slightly shorter than Harry who was now standing up. She was wearing a skirt wat ended mid thigh that showed of her legs rather nicely in Harry's opinion. She was wearing a shirt and a leather jacket and had wavey jet black hair what fell to her waist.

"Bellatrix said that she has a daughter" stated Harry.

"I would be her" repsonded Alessia, gesturing to herself.

"I believe I have been told to train with you?"

"Yes, my Mum's waiting for us in the training room" said Alessia as she started walking out the door.

"Oh, and two things" said Alessia who turned around in the doorway. "Number 1, get dressed and number two, good luck" smirked Alessia before leaving the room.

A few mineuts later, Harry had just finished getting dressed and was about to leave when an elf popped into his room.

"Good Morning young Master Potter, my name being Tippy and I have been instructed to lead you to the training room" squeeked the elf as she looked up at him.

Harry only nodded and the elf grabbed his hand and popped her and Harry out of the room and outside another door.

"In there is the training room" infomred Tippy who gestured towards the door. Harry nodded and Tippy popped away.

Harry looked around him to see if there were any other Death Eaters who were anywhere nearby. Seeing none, he opened the door with his wand in hand just in case Bellatrix was ready to surprise him with something.

"Good to see you have come prepared" cackled Bellatrix who stood on the other side of a large room.

"Couldn't take the risk of you surprising me, could I?" Said Harry with a sly smirk.

"I don't have to go over lesson 1 then do I?" Sneered Bellatix who the cast a killing curse staright at him.

Harry was in shock for a moment and then jumped out of the way and the curse sailed over his head, luckily not hitting anyone.

"what the hell?" Shouted Harry in outrage.

"You need to be on your guard all the time and not let it down for anyone. Besides, that was a worst case scenario spell. No light member you will ever meet will be using that spell. There heads are all still stuck in the sand about that" explained Bellatrix with a crazy smile on her face.

"Suppose that makes sense" muttered Harry as he looked around the room and saw Alessia leaning against a wall and seemed to be enjoying what she was seeing. Harry thought that she most likely had to go through the same as he was, at a much younger age though.

"Now, it think that its about time that you learn how to deal with pain" ststaed Bellatrix who loked gleeful as she stared at him.

"Hand over your wand so you cant fight back" commanded Bellatrix who gestured with her hand for his wand. He threw his wad over to her and got himself ready for the iminent curse.

"Any tips?" Asked Harry as he looked over to where Alessia was observing.

"Don't scream to much and try to come back out with your mind still at least active" supplied Alessia with a cruel smile on her face.

"Nice" muttered Harry as he stared back at Bellatrix with her wand levelled at him.

" _Crucio"_ called out Bellatrix and even though Harry prepared himself for what was coming, he could do nothing as a scream emitted from his mouth as the torent of pain continued to wash over him. He felt himself curmble to the ground be he refused to scream anymore or to squirm. He would lay there and endure the most painful lesson he had ever had.

 **SOME TIME LATER**

Harry opened his eyes slowly to see that he was in the same room but resting on what appeared to be a conjured bed.

"Well, at least you didn't shout to much" stated the fuzzy form of Alessia who was standing over him. He felt something what looked to resemble his glasses rest on his chest as Alessia, not so carefully, passed them to him.

"You need to get that eyesight fixed. If you loose them in a duel then your in trouble" added Alessia.

"Couldn't agree more" countered Harry who placed his glasses on and he could then see Alessia clearly again.

"How long have I been out?" Asked Harry in a raspy voice what sounded like it hadnt been used for a while.

"Only about 15 mineuts" informed Alessia.

"How long did I last under the curse before passing out?"

"Around the same length of time, maybe slightly shorter" said Alessia.

"How long did you last when you were first exposed to the curse?"

"Around 15 mineuts as well but I was slightly younger than you are now when they first fully exposed me for a length of time" responded alessia as she looked like she was trying to remember something.

"Thanks for the boost of confidence" remarked Harry with sarcasm in his voice.

"Your welcome."

"So, I see that you are awake now, good" said the voice of Bellatrix as she came back into the room.

"As you have just been exposed to that curse for the first lengthy period in your life, I will let you rest for the rest of te day but first I want you to cast th curse" declared Bellatrix as she handed him his wand back.

"Also, we will be stopping by a wandcrafter to craft you a new wand, speciel to you" informed Bellatrix.

"What's wrong with this one?"

"It is rather generic and will never let you channel your true power. Theres no telling the amount of wizards what hav tried to use that wand and failed. The amount of ware on the wand could be extravigent.

"I thought that wands chose the wizards?"

"True, but how long has that wnd been kept in a dusty old shop and countless wizards have tried it. Remember, it is the wizard what has he magic. A wand is only used as a means of channeling it" explained Bellatrix.

Harry didn't mention anything more about it and bellatrix then conjured up a spider what looked similar to the ones Moody had used when showing of the curses in his fourth year.

"Now, to use this cure, you have to mean it, you have to want to give your intended target pain. You want it to suffer. The first rule of magic, it is all about the intent. If you want something to happen. It will" said bellatrix who turned out to be a decent teacher.

"The best way I found to cast the curse is to picture someone or people in my mind who I detest and want to kill. That then fills me with anger and I then want to cause my intended target harm" added in Alessia as she continued to look in on the session.

"Alright" said Harry and he tried to think of people he hated. Then a picture of the Dursley's came to mind and rage enfulged him. The mere thought of them filled him with uncontrollable rage that he couldn't contain. He levelled his wand at the spider and cassed the curse.

The spided shrivelled up and a inhuman noise escaped from the creature before the noise stopped and the creature stopped squirming.

"Well done, Potter. A very succesful frst time. I would say that you event killed the creature due to thew amount of pain" squelled Bellatrix who looked extatic at the new prospect.

"Now off you go, my daughter can see you back to your room to rest" said Bellatrix who then skipped out of the room.

"Looks like you impressed her" remakred Alessia as she walked out of the door with Harry following her.

"Looks that way."

"If I may ask, what were you thinking of when you cast the curse. You seemed to be full of rage" observed ALessia with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"I would rather not say for now" replied Harry.

Alessia nodded and then looked down to see that his wand looked slightly burnt.

"Looks like Mum was right. It cant properly channel your power because there is too much of it. We should probably go and get a new one tomorrow, as to not wast time training you with a wand what doesn't properly work for you" said Alessia and AHrry nodded in understanding.

"Oh, and you will have to get used to seeing a lot of people from Slytherin house in this house. People like Malfoy and sorts" smirked Alessia, knowing the two used to dislike each other.

Harry then shuddered as a jolt of pain went through his whole body.

"Are you alright?" asked Alessia with some concern kreeping into her voice.

"Yeah, just after effects of the curse what was cast on me. Guess I could use the rest" said Harry just as they reached the door of his room.

"Goodnight, be ready for more hell tomorrow" warned Alessia before walking away, turning to wave at him just before rounding a corner at the end of the hall.

Harry just shoock his head and entered his room. He went straight to the bed and without even chaning his cloths, he fell onto the bed, exhausted.

 **A/N- Hoped you all liked this chapter. We will see how Harry and Alessia change over time and we will be seeing a new wand and new friends in the next chapter whih should hopefully be coming sooner than this one took to come.**

 **Please review!**

 **Signing off,**

 **Chaser10**


	6. New Wand

Chapter 6- New wand

"Potter, get up!" Shouted a girl's voice as Harry jolted awake in surprise.

He put on his glasses and saw Alessia standing in front of his wardrobe, rummaging through cloths like she was looking for something.

"Ever thought of knocking?" Asked Harry, annoyed.

"Ever thought of getting out of bed at a decent time?" Retorted Alessia with a smirk as she looked at him still in bed from over her shoulder.

"Are you looking for something?"

"Yep, some decent cloths for you to ware when we go shopping for your new wand. And a new wardrobe by the looks of it as well. And to get your eyes fixed" said Alessia like she was running through a list in her head.

"You might want to right that down" suggested Harry rolling his eyes as he clambered to a sitting position.

"I would gladly if it meant that you would remember everything" said Alessia who this time didn't turn around.

"So, what has your highness picked out for me today then?"

"Nothing, there's nothing adequate what I can find in here" said Alessia in a frustrated tone.

"What am I going to do then, wander down a street in my boxers?" Asked Harry rhetorically.

"Don't be stupid, we don't want to be giving people heart attacks. Everyone knows we would rather be killing them with the killing curse or any other way or brutally murdering them" smirked Alessia as she gazed at Harry who was now fully out of bed and standing in just his nightwear.

"I shall go and speak to my Mum and I will be back in a few minuets" said Alessia and then marched out the door, shutting it firmly behind her.

Not five minuets later, Alessia came barging into the room with a stern expression on her face. In her hands, she was also clutching what looked to be a pile of cloths and dumped them on the bed.

Harry picked up the trousers to find them made of basilisk skin and he then picked up the shirt and found it made by the same material and had silver and green lining down the sides. It also had a pure black cape as well.

"A cape, really?" Stated Harry with raised eyebrows towards Alessia.

"Add's to the effect" informed Alessia with a knowing smile.

"If you say so" said Harry, unsure.

"Just be changed in five and call for Tippy to take you to the entrance where my Mum and me will be waiting for you" explained Alessia who then sauntered out of the room again.

Harry just shook his head at her demanding tone and started to change into the cloths what had been provided to him.

Within a few minutes he was dressed and was ready to go. Tippy" called out Harry who felt stupid about calling a name into thin air.

Tippy then popped in front of him and bowed deeply. "Master Potter, how may I be of service?" Asked the elf in an excitable tone what reminded him a little of Dobby. He wondered for a brief moment how the over excited elf was as he hadn't seen him since his fourth year.

"Please will you take me to the front entrance, Tippy? I believe that Alessia and Bellatrix are waiting for me" commanded Harry and the elf took his arm they were gone before Harry could blink.

They then arrived at an entrance hall what looked just as extravagant and dark as the rest of the house. "Do you guys like anything else apart from dark colours?" Asked Harry as a joke but was met by silence from the other two who just observed him. "I take that as a no then" muttered Harry as he came to his own conclusion judging by the stares being directed as him.

"We will be apparating to a wand crafters shop. It saves the trouble of having to conceal ourselves from Diagon Alley or Knockturn Alley" informed Bella after directing her stare somewhere else.

"Why would we have to conceal ourselves in Knockturn Alley?"

"Because the Aurors are constantly patrolling they alley and unless you want to end up inside another Azkaban jail cell then I suggest you follow what I tell you" snapped Bella who's head whipped around to glare at him. He saw out of the corner of his eye Alessia smirking at him. 'At least someone found it funny' Harry thought as he followed the two of them out of the Manor and onto the grounds.

"Both of you, hold onto me" commanded Bella who held out both her arms. Harry grabbed onto her left one rather tentatively and saw that Alessia did the same with Bella's right arm, albeit a lot more confident.

Harry then felt a sensation like he was being squeezed through a pole and after a few seconds, he feet come into contact with a floor. His knees crumbled from underneath him and he thought he might throw up but refrained from doing so.

"Were going to have to add teaching you Magical transportation to your ever growing list of things to learn" sneered Bella who heaved him up. Harry momentarily glared at Bella and then started to observe his surroundings.

It looked a lot like Ollivanders wand shop but different. Instead of wands', there seemed to be different types of woods, materials and substances lining the shelves.

"Gregorovitch!" Shouted Bella into what seemed like empty shop. Suddenly, a figure came from the back room and a man who had greying hair came around the shelving. He was rather small, about the same height as Harry, he was lanky and seemed to be hunched over all the time. His cloths were tattered and stained and he wore some kind of apron like a black smith or someone in that type of profession would have worn.

"Madam LeStrange, what may I do for you?" Stuttered the man Harry assumed was called Gregorovitch. He cast a look at Harry and his eyes shifted to his scar but didn't linger there long but the man did seem to be surprised at Harry's presence.

"I need you to craft a wand, from scratch" ordered Bella who looked around the shop and crunched up her face at the smell.

"Certainly, Madam, but who am I to be making a wand for?" Asked Gregorovitch.

"Harry here" gestured Bella to Harry who just looked at the man without any sort of expression.

"You are Harry Potter, are you not?" Wondered Gregorovitch as his gaze came back to Harry.

"Yeah" said Harry as he looked at the man, uncertainly.

"Well, I have to express my surprise at your presence here, I was under the expression that your kind don't like the type of company I like to keep" drawled out Gregorovitch as he continued to stare intently at Harry.

"He is a new recruit and his wand he got from Ollivanders isn't powerful enough to channel his magic anymore" answered Bella for Harry.

Gregorovitch raised his eyebrows at Bella. "Wha.."

"None of your business Gregorovitch, now get to work" snapped Bella who seemed to have little patience for the man.

"Of course, Madam" stuttered Gregorovitch as he started to scamper around his shop. Bella then led Alessia towards some seats at the back of the shop to wait.

"Now Mr Potter, I want you to run your hand over these woods and tell me what gives you a pull in a sense" explained Gregorovitch as he led Harry over to a shelf full of different woods all littered around the shelves.

Harry stretched out his right hand and hovered it over every box on the shelf and felt nothing over each of them. He then came to the final one and hovered his hand over that one. He definitely got a feeling from this wood. A strange tugging sensation entered his hand and it felt warm and made his hand go slightly tingly. He was certainly drawn to this wood.

"This one" said Harry as Gregorovitch came over from where he had been watching Harry. His face lit up at the sight of the wood in Harry's hands.

"Are you certain, Mr Potter?" Asked Gregorovitch.

"Posotive" replied Harry with certainty in his voice.

"Well, then, I think we can safely say that you are one powerful wizard then" stated Gregorovitch, more to himself then to anyone else.

"What is that type of wood, Sir?" Asked Harry, his voice full of anticipation.

"Yew" whispered Gregorovitch as he looked up at Harry in admiration.

"What's so special about that wood?" Asked Harry who looked confused.

"I shall let you find that out for yourself. Now, onto your core" said Gregorovitch who then led Harry acorss the shop and towards another shelf. This one emitting a particularly bad scent.

"Now, please do the same as you did with the woods" instructed Gregorovitch with a crazy smile. Harry then went and did the same as he did with the woods. However, this time, it wasn't long before he felt the familiar tug and warmth through his hand.

"This one" said Harry as he pointed to the core what had pulled him.

"My oh my Mr Potter, you are an interesting customer" whispered Gregorovitch who picked up the substance.

"Mind telling me what it is?" Asked Harry. He noticed that Bella and Alessia had come up behind him as well.

"Basilisk Venom" stated Gregorovitch with a sinister smile. He glanced behind him to see Bella's eyebrows raise and to see Alessia's eyes widen slightly.

Harry then felt the familiar tug on his hand from another substance on the shelf, he stretched out his hand to see if he could determine where it was coming from. He distinguished where it was coming from.

"Gregorovitch, I feel a pull from this one as well" said Harry and the man looked surprised but not overly so. He then went over to Harry to examine what it was.

"Rougarou hair" announced Gregorovitch in wonder.

"After all these years someone finally has the power to wield it" whispered the man as he snatched up the hairs and held them tightly to his chest. Harry then felt one last pull on his hand and he then went over to the source and recognised the feathers straight away. It was the core he was currently using.

"Sir, I'm feeling a connection to Phoenix feather as well" said Harry with a slight smirk.

"I think it's fair to say I have never met a customer quite like you, Mr Potter" chuckled the wand crafter as he waddled his way over to Harry and collected the core.

"I shall take that as a compliment then" said Harry with a smirk.

"Indeed."

"So, how much Gregorovitch?" Asked Bella who came with the man to the counter as he put all the supplies In the back, ready to be made.

"Free of charge, think of it as a favour for the Dark Lord" stuttered the wand crafter who the scampered into the back like a worried rat.

"Never have overly liked him. Good wand maker though" said Bella to Harry and Alessia.

"The wand should be done is roughly one hour, I suggest that we go and get you a new wardrobe Harry" suggested Bella who then led them out of the shop, casting a spell over there heads so the Aurors wouldn't see them and headed down the Alley and into a robes shop.

"Wizarding Supplies. That will do" said Bella as she led them into the shop what seemed to have everything you would ever need in it.

They wondered over to the cloths department and saw rows upon rows of robes for all occasions. Harry saw battle robes and dress robes and every day robes for all occasions. A man then came scurrying over to them.

"Madam LeStrange" greeted the man who was rather tall, slightly taller than Bella.

"Runkthorpe, have you any leather type battle wear?" Asked Bella, not bothering with pleasantries.

"I don't have anything leather but I do have Dragonhide and Basilisk" replied Runkthorpe who looked slightly excited. He was like an employee on his first day.

"Well, don't just stand there. Lead on" gestured Bella, impatiently. Harry followed along with Alessia.

"This is my best range of battle wear. Basilisk will protect you from most curses, jinxs and the like. Dragonhide will do the same but is often more comfortable then Basilisk" explained Runkthorpe as Harry looked over the wide range in front of him.

His eyes were drawn to a pair of red battle robes what looked to be a tight fit but would allow for him to stretch a bit. They looked to be Dragonhide.

"Sir, I would like those" informed Harry as he pointed to the set of blood red robes.

"Excellent choice, would you like anything else?"

"Yes, formal robes for dinner parties and such" said Bella who came behind Runkthorpe.

"Of course" said the man and led them to a different part of the store.

"Pick up the dark green Basilisk battle robes and the silver ones as well" whispered Bella into Harry's ear and he did so without argument. Alessia smiled at him as she walked past him, seemingly enjoying this shopping experience.

When harry reached the other three, they had seemed to have picked out a set of emerald green dress robes what would match Harry's eyes perfectly and Harry had to admit, they had made a good choice.

After purchasing a few more robes, they left the store, Harry had also bought another invisibility cloak from the store, 'always good to have a back-up if i lose the first one' was his thought.

As they were making there way back to Gregorovitch's, they passed store what looked to sell pets. Harry felt a tug on his magic as he passed and came to a stop. He tugged on the robes of Alessia and Bella to get there attention. A tug on his robes showed that he had and he grabbed both of their robes and led them into the shop.

Once they were inside, harry took of the invisibility cloak and Alessia and Bella became visible again.

"Why did you drag us in here" Asked Bella who seemed annoyed at having been dragged in a store unceremoniously.

"I felt a tug on my magic and wanted to check it out" explained Harry, wandering deeper into the store.

A man stood behind the counter and when he saw Bella he instantly recoiled and seemed to hope that they would be out of the shop soon.

Harry felt the tug on his magic increase as he entered the snake section. He walked over to a cage what held a serpent what was pure black and had silver stripes running down it.

" _Another usseeeelllleeeesssss hhhhuuummmaaannn admiring me"_ said a voice in Harry's head. Harry instantly knew it was parseltongue. He also knew that it was the snake in front of him.

" _Yooouu hhhave a llooottt offff aannggeer inside of you"_ said Harry back in parseltongue. Bella and Alessia didn't look surprised at all.

" _Aaaa sssspeakkeerr?"_

" _Yeeesssss."_

" _Ifff yyooouu wweerree locked uupp aall ddaayy yyooou wwoouulldd nnoo wwhhaatt iitt'ss lliikkee"_ said the snake as it reared up in it's cage to stare at him.

" _Beelleeiivvee mmee, I kknnooww wwhhaatt iitt'ss lliikke"_ said Harry back.

" _Plleeaassee sseett mmmee ffrreee"_ pleaded the snake.

" _Offf ccoouurrsssee."_

" _Mmyyy nnaammee iiss Arriiaannaa"_ said the snake.

" _Mmmyy nnaammee iiss Hhhaaarrryyy Ppootteerr"_ supplied Harry.

" _I bbeelliieevvee ttthhaat bbeeiinngg wwiitthh yyoouu wwiill bbee eenntteerrttaaiinniinngg"_ said Ariana who slithered back down to the bottom of the cage and curled up into a ball.

Harry then picked up the cage and then waled back over to the counter. Just before he got to the counter, he saw a snow leopard and a black Panther in a large cage and felt drawn to them. There was no voice in his head but he picked up the cage with the help of Alessia and then made his way to the counter.

"One pet not enough for you?" Chuckled the man behind the counter as he saw the animals.

"I'm a rather unique individual" said Harry with a smile.

"You can say that again" muttered Bella who rolled her eyes from behind Harry.

"How much?"

"50 Galleons" said the man and Harry rummaged around in his pockets and handed over the coins.

"Come on then, lets get to the deformed mans shop so you can do magic without the Ministry knowing and get a more powerful wand" said Bella who had shrunk the cages so Harry could put them in his pockets and she then guided him and Alessia back to Gregorovitch's shop.

They entered the shop to see Gregorovitch sitting at his counter, looking like he had been expecting them.

"Ahh, Mr Potter, good timing. It is just about ready" said the man as he went into the back room and came back out with a white wooden box. Harry opened the wand box and saw a light coloured wood, the same colour as golden sand, with silver streaks of lightning running through it, looking like the shape of his scar on his forehead. When he touched the wand, he felt warmth like he had never felt before go from his hand, up his arm containing the dark mark, up and down his spine and travel all through his body. It was like a comforting electrical current was travelling through his body before it stopped and just left behind warmth. He thought he felt his magic more concentrated and he felt more powerful.

"This is brilliant" whispered Harry.

"Most powerful wand I have ever made. I expect extravagant things from you, Mr Potter" whispered back Gregorovitch who then scampered back into the back room, away from sight.

"Right then, to Cobb and Webb's" announced Bella as she marched out of the shop and into another shop across the Alley. Harry and Alessia followed at a more subdued pace, sneaking glances and smirking at each other.

"Afternoon Mr Webb" greeted Bella who then started walking around the shop, looking for something imparticular.

Harry was also looking around, seeing if he could find anything of importance. He then stumbled across a pensieve, it was smaller than the one Dumbledore had but not by much. He saw glass vials next to it in a wooden box. Harry then picked up the pensieve and vials and walked up to the desk.

"How much?"

"100 Galleons" answered the man and Harry handed over the money without argument.

"Well, looks like the thing I am after is not here, come along you two" said Bella with frustration evident in her voice.

As they walked down the Alley, invisible, Harry noticed a shop what had Tattoo patterns in the windows. No one ever knew but he had secretly wanted a Tattoo for a few years. He tugged on Alessia's and Bella's robes again and dragged them over to the store, they entered and became visible again.

"What now?" Growled out Bella. She had learnt to expect the unexpected from this boy.

"I was thinking, why not make it a little harder for people to see the dark mark" said Harry with a growing smirk.

"What do you mean?" Asked Alessia who still didn't have the mark yet. She had been informed that she would be getting it soon though.

"By having different tattoo patterns all up my arm, covering the whole arm and therefore making the cark mark harder to spot if I ever get caught by Aurors" explained Harry with a devilish smirk.

"Now that I agree with" smiled Bella, frustration gone.

"I think I will have black smoke heading all down my spine as well" added Harry with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"I think that that will look goof on you" added Alessia with a thoughtful look.

"Sir, I would like to have tattoo designs all up my right arm and something like black moske heading down my spine" said Harry as he went over to a man near a chair.

"Alright, magical or muggle?" Asked the man as he took out designs and his wand.

"Sir?"

"Do you want it to be moving or still?"

"Still" answered Harry, firmly.

"We will wait outside for you" said Bella wh then led Alessia out of the door and made both of them invisible as they made there way outside.

Harry then sat on the chair and took of his shirt and the man raised his eyebrows at the dark mark on his arm but didn't say anything and just started to get to work on the air. He then ordered Harry to turn over onto his stomach and then started tattooing the length of his spine.

Once he was finished, he gave Harry a mirror and harry looked at his heavily tattoed arm and loved it immediately. There was no normal skin colocur visible and it was just black patterns what covered the whole of his arm up to his wrist where it abruptly stops. Then, he turned around saw his back and loved the smoke effect what went down his back.

"Thanks" said Harry as he left and put his invisibilty cloak back on and he felt someone grab hold of it and the feeling of being pulled through a pole came again and it soon stopped and they were back on the grounds of Riddle Manor.

Later that night, Harry went to sleep feeling that he might enjoy his time and couldn't help but think, it was time for dark times.

 **A/N- That's this chapter done and hope you enjoyed it. Longest chapter by far and took the longest to write as well.**

 **Please review!**

 **Signing off,**

 **Chaser10**


	7. Inheritance test

Chapter 7- Inheritance test

Harry was again woken by Alessia who had again barged into his room without knocking.

"Do you even know how to knock?" Grumbled Harry from the bed.

"Yes, I just don't otherwise I then have to go over there and wake you up myself. Slamming the door is by far more effective" explained Alessia with an evil grin.

"I'm sure" muttered Harry into his pillow.

"Anyway, you have to be up in five because we are off to Gringotts" said Alessia as she went into his wardrobe as she had done the day before. She rummaged around for a few seconds and then grabbed his blood red robes from the day before and threw them on the bed.

"There you go, now you don't have to go and find your robes. I did so for you. I expect a thank you" giggled Alessia and it was the first time Harry had ever heard a girly giggle from her. He was pleasantly surprised that he liked the sound.

"Who's going?"

"Who do you think?" Responded Alessia with a roll of the eyes.

"You, me and Bella" guessed Harry.

"Wrong" stated Alessia who then walked out of the door without another word. She didn't slam the door on her way out but closed it softly behind her.

"Goodbye then" muttered Harry to himself and then proceeded to drag himself out of bed and to robe himself ready for the day.

He then combed his hair and grabbed his glasses and put them on. He briefly wondered why they hadn't gone and got his eyesight sorted like Alessia had said but didn't think too much of it. He guessed that they had a good reason.

He went over to his mirror to look himself up and down and then he suddenly realised that these robes were sleeveless, why hadn't he realised this in the store or when he put them on? You could see the tattoos on his arm and they were very prominent. You couldn't see the dark mark at all.

" _Reeadddyy sssooo eeaarrllyy iinn tthhee moornning?"_ said a voice in his head and he immediately knew who it was. It was Ariana who came slithering out from under his bed. He looked over to his window and saw that Hedwig was sitting on her perch, sleeping as she usually was at this time in the morning.

" _Affrraaiidd ssoo"_ hissed Harry back as Ariana slithered onto the bed and coiled back into a ball.

" _Weelll, iimm nnoott ggooinngg aatt tthhiiss ttiimmee iinn tthhee mmoorrnniinngg"_ hissed Ariana before going back to sleep. Harry shook his head fondly at her and felt an animal purr and rub itself against his leg. He saw his Black Panther who he had named Midnight rubbing himself against his shin.

"You coming Midnight?" Asked Harry. He looked over to his Snow leopard who was still sleeping near the wardrobe. He had named her Shakira.

A purr brought him back to the present and he took that as Midnight saying yes.

"Alright, Tippy" called out Harry and a pop sound echoed of the walls in the room and Tippy appeared before him.

"Yes Master Potter" said Tippy while rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"Can you take me to the entrance please?" Asked Harry in a polite tone.

"Of course" was the response from Tippy who then grabbed his hand and Harry grabbed hold of Midnight and then they were taken to the entrance.

When Tippy, Harry and Midnight appeared in the entrance hall, the first person Harry saw was Alessia standing near the door. Harry then saw Lord Voldemort standing behind her.

"Milord" stated Harry at seeing his master standing before him.

"What did I say a few days ago Harry?" smirked Voldemort as he looked at him.

"You never want me to say that" said Harry with an apologetic look.

"Correct" said Voldemort with a slight incline of the head.

"Now, I assume Alessia has informed you of where we are going?"

"Yes, she said that we would be going to Gringotts" clarified Harry with a slight smile.

"Yes, we shall be. Are you aware of what for?" Asked Voldemort as he indicated for Harry and Alessia to follow him as he made his way out of the door.

"No, she never said" replied a confused Harry.

"I never told her to" said Voldemort, "we are going so you can undergo an inheritance test" explained Voldemort as he peered over his shoulder to look at Harry to see what his reaction was.

"What's that?" Asked a bewilded Harry. Voldemort looked at Alessia and indicated for her to explain.

"Well, an inheritance test is where they take a sample of your blood and your parents are listed on a piece of parchment and then your magical abilities are listen and finally the houses who you have descended from and your amount of wealth you gain from them and you estates as well" explained Alessia with a thoughtful look.

"Correct, Alessia, that is the general gist" confirmed Voldemort who came to a stop and held out his arm to the both of them.

"Wont we be seen?" Asked Alessia with a concerned look. She knew that no one using magical transportation could go straight into Gringotts.

"No, we are apparating to a back Alley and one of my Death Eaters works there and will let us in through the side entrance. It is good to have eyes and ears in every aspect of the Wizarding world" informed Voldemort with a slight smirk on his face, directed at the two of them.

They then apparated to a back Alley what looked like it had never seen the light of day before. It was completely abandoned and void of all life. As Voldemort walked ahead of them, Harry leant into Alessia so she could hear him as he whispered.

"Why do you always hold a casual conversation with him without saying Milord or anything the other Death Eaters do?" Asked Harry, in a curios tone.

"Most likely the same reason you don't. The Dark Lord respects power Harry, he won't make us act like mindless drones because we possess power and he respects that above everything else" explained Alessia.

"Ah, that makes sense" replied Harry and Alessia just rolled her eyes at him.

"If you two are done talking, we are here" came the authorative but yet quite voice of Lord Voldemort who was standing by a door.

A Death Eater then walked out of the door and bowed deeply to his lord and kissed the hem of his robes.

"Milord, I have made sure that the bank is void of people and that the goblins are not engaged in any other arrangements" reported the Death Eater who then looked at Harry and Alessia and smirked at them.

"I suppose it's Potter who's getting the test?"

"That is none of your business" hissed out Voldemort and with a swipe of his hand, the Death Eater was banished out of the way and into the wall behind them.

Harry winced slightly for the man and felt slight sympathy for him but it soon went away as he had shown disrespect to his lord.

They entered the bank and the goblins looked up to see the Dark Lord and two adolescents and a Black Panther all strolling into the bank with purpose.

"Lord Riddle, what may I do for you?" Asked the goblin sitting at the front desk. He stuttered a little as well as he observed all three of them and paid little mind to the panther who was licking his paws on the ground like this was an everyday occurrence.

"I am here to see the Potter account manager" stated Voldemort with an emotionless expression as he stared down at the goblin. He respected the creatures because without them, most people wouldn't be able to control their money and the Wizarding world would struggle greatly without them. They were also a powerful ally to have as well.

"I shall grab him right away" said the goblin and got down from his seat and hurried off in another direction. A few seconds later, he was back with another goblin Harry recognised.

"Griphook?"

"Hello Mr Potter, I am intrigued as to why you are here I have to say" greeted Griphook with a goblin smile towards Harry who smiled slightly back. A goblin smile didn't exactly make you feel assured around them.

"If you will lead us to a private meeting room Griphook, I shall explain" suggested Voldemort.

"Of course Lord Riddle, please follow me" said Griphook who gestured for the three humans and one animal to follow him.

They went down a hallway with a good number of doors and finally came to a stop near the end of the hallway.

"Please, Ms LeStrange, Mr Potter and Lord Riddle, please take a seat" said Griphook, gesturing to the chairs on the other side of the desk.

"Now, I am here to have an inheritance test done on Mr Potter" informed Voldemort who wasted no time in getting down to the business of the meeting.

"Of course, that should be easy enough" replied Griphook as he went into a room joined onto that one.

He then came out with a needle and a piece of parchment.

"Now, Mr Potter would you like this test done in private or with present company?"

"Present company" replied Harry, he didn't want to risk being tortured later.

"All right" said Griphook. "Now, I want you to hold out your hand over this parchment and I will prick a finger and let a drop of blood land on the parchment. Once this is done, words will appear on the parchment and they will be in list format, alright?"

"Yes" said Harry, confirming he understood.

Harry's hand then hovered over the parchment and Griphook grabbed his hand pricked a finger. He let a drop of blood drop onto the parchment.

Harry looked down saw a large amount of writing appear on the parchment. Griphook let go of his hand and then picked up the parchment and handed over to the three of them. Voldemort held the paper and then passed it over to Harry with an unreadable expression.

 _ **Parents: Lilly Potter (Evans)**_

 _ **James Potter**_

 _ **Magical abilities:**_

 _ **Occlumens**_

 _ **Animagus**_

 _ **Partial Metamorphmagus**_

 _ **House of Potter**_

 _ **Heir of Gryffindor**_

 _ **Distant Heir of Slytherin**_

 _ **Properties:**_

 _ **Potter Manor**_

 _ **A cottage on a private island**_

 _ **Wealth:**_

 _ **Potter: 11,000,000,000**_

 _ **Gryffindor: 20,000,000,000**_

 _ **Slytherin: 4,000,000,000**_

"I'm that wealthy?" Asked Harry as he looked at Griphook and Voldemort for confirmation.

"Indeed" said Griphook with a wide grin.

"It will become useful" supplied Voldemort as a plan started forming in his head. A way he could make more allies and improve his old on the Wizarding world.

"Thank you for meeting with us Griphook, at such short notice, I bid you farewell" said Voldemort as he got up from his chair and Harry, Alessia and Griphook all followed, Midnight at a slower pace as it looked like he had only just woken up.

Before long they found themselves in the back alley where they had apparated in and Voldemort held out his arms to Harry and Alessia and Midnight in Harry's grasp, apparated back to Riddle Manor.

When they arrived back to the Manor, Voldemort marched up to the entrance and with a wave of his hand, the doors opened with Harry and Alessia behind him.

He went down many hallways until he came to two giant doors and he opened them and they led into what looked a bit like a muggle town hall, but bigger.

He beckoned for Harry and Alessia to follow him inside. Midnight had made his way back up to Harry's room.

Voldemort then called out for Tippy. "Tippy, go and fetch Bella, Lucius and Severus for me" commanded Voldemort who then walked further into the room and sat at a long table. Before long the requested people had arrived and sat at the table. There were only six of them overall sitting at the table so they were left with a lot of empty room.

"My friends, I have formed a proposal that I want to share" started Voldemort but then the sounds of hissing could be heard and Nagini slithered onto the table and over to Voldemort before coiling up in front of him. Ariana then came up onto the table and made her way over to Harry and slithered onto his shoulders, not saying anything. Harry gently stroked her as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"What is it, Milord?" Asked Severus Snape, as usual, getting straight to the point.

"It has recently occurred to me that we have been neglecting a vital resource we could be using" continued on Voldemort as if he hadn't been interrupted. Harry and Alessia who were sitting on the opposite sides to the adults just looked at each other in confusion.

"Milord?" Said Lucius, leaning in.

"The teenagers" stated Voldemort and looked at the expressions on the threre faces. Bella looked a little taken back but then a smile started to form on her face as she realised her masters plan. Lucius just looked downright confused whilst Snape wore his usual sneer.

"What do you mean, Milord?" Asked Severus with a calculating look.

"You see, the teenagers are always inside Hogwarts which happens to be where the so called leader of the light resides and having people inside, gives us the perfect opportunity to act. It would give us more inside information on plans they might have concocted" explained Voldemort as he looked over at Harry and Alessia with a pointed expression.

"The teenage children of Death Eaters can be of great use and it will give them a job to do to help our cause" added Voldemort with a smirk.

"I was thinking of making them into a junior dark force if you will. So they will be like us and the other Death Eaters just younger. So they will have a leader and the others will report to him who will then report to me" informed Voldemort as he made up his mind.

"That is all well and good but where do we fit in?" Asked Harry with a confused expression.

"Ah you see Harry, I want you to be leader and Alessia to be your right hand woman in a manner of speaking. I want you both to report back to me from what the others tell you."

"But me or Alessia can't go into Hogwarts. Alessia can't because she is the daughter of a wanted criminal and I can't because I am a wanted criminal" said Harry.

"And that is why you won't be going to Hogwarts, you will be staying away6 from the castle" said Voldemort. Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"Now, you will need somewhere to reside though, I don't want loads of teenagers walking around here all day" said Voldemort with a slight hiss to his voice.

"What about Potter Manor?" Suggested Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I suppose that might work" muttered Voldemort, deep in thought.

"Yes, we shall go and visit the Manor in the morning, for now though, go and get some rest" said Voldemort, gesturing for Harry and Alessia to go and get some rest.

 **A/N- Another slightly longer one. I will be trying to do them thing length from now on, if not longer.**

 **Please Review!**

 **Signing off,**

 **Chaser10**


	8. First Tour

Chapter 8- First Tour

Harry awoke to someone in his room sorting through his cloths, again. He could take a good guess who it was.

"Let me guess, you are deciding what I will be wearing today" grumbled Harry from where he laid in the bed.

"You are correct" stated Alessia who didn't even both to turn around.

"Why am I not surprised?" Asked Harry rhetorically.

"The Dark Lord wants you, me and my mum in the meeting room in ten minutes so you might want to get a move on" suggested Alessia who was still going through his wardrobe before finding something similar to what he wore when they went shopping. A long sleeve shirt made of Basilisk skin and jet black trousers. He then looked at a calendar on the far side of the room and saw that date. July 30th.

Tomorrow was his birthday. He had completely forgotten about it. He knew he wouldn't be getting any present from anyone he had known this year. He didn't want any either. He inwardly wondered if he was going to get any presents at all this year. He had little hope really.

He then combed his hair and then made his way to the meeting room where Alessia was waiting and wearing similar clothing to himself. She had her hair in a ponytail today opposed to her usual style of having it down. Bellatrix and Voldemort was also there.

He nodded to all of them and greeted with his customary "Morning."

"I suppose you know where we are headed?" Enquired Voldemort.

"Yes, Potter Manor" nodded Harry.

"Good, it seems you do listen to conversations" smirked Voldemort who then led them all out of the meeting room.

As they went through the hallway, Harry felt the presence of one of his familiars behind him.

" _Why up so early?"_ hissed Ariana from behind him. Harry turned around and knelt and offered his arm so she could climb up it.

" _We need to head off to my family home"_ explained Harry as he hissed back at his familiar. Ariana didn't answer and just slithered over his shoulders and found a comfortable place to fall asleep, Harry swore all she ever did was sleep, sleep and more sleep.

They were out of the Manor and Voldemort indicated for them all to touch his arm and they found themselves in Godricks Hollow.

"I am sure you are wondering why I brought you here?" Questioned Voldemort. Harry nodded.

"The actual location of Potter Manor is unknown but it is known to be somewhere near Godricks Hollow, only a Potter can locate the Manor" explained Voldemort. Harry nodded again and felt a pull and started to follow it.

They wondered through many streets and came across an empty piece of land what led to a wide field. Harry went in that general direction and the others followed.

The pull stopped at the beginning of the large field. He then noticed a stone in the ground and knelt down so he could see it more clearly. He put a finger on it and then a visible barrier appeared and a manor started to come into view.

Gates formed right in front of them and had the Potter crest prominent on the front of them. The Manor itself looked slightly smaller than Hogwarts but larger than Malfoy Manor. From the angle they were looking at it, they could see a professional sized Quidditch Pitch behind the Manor and fields what stretched for miles. The Manor looks to be made of marble and that gave it a more modern look despite it being centuries old.

"You have an impressive house, Potter" remarked Alessia with a raised eyebrow as she examined the Manor.

"Adequately sized" stated Voldemort as he surveyed his surroundings.

"Well, what are we waiting for" huffed Bellatrix with a slight frown.

Harry pressed his hands to the gates and with a goran the gates opened and a pathway towards the Manor came into view.

"Thank Merlin we don't have to wonder through muddy fields" harry heard Alessia mutter under her breath hoping n one would hear her. Harry chuckled and Alessia just smirked back at him.

Voldemort led them up the path towards the Manor with an air of superiority around him as they neared the Manor.

It didn't take them long to reach the front doors which were slightly smaller than the ones had Hogwarts.

Harry came forward and pressed his hand to the door and the doors opened to reveal a grand hallway and a staircase central. However it looked like no one had been there in years because of the lack light running through the rooms but a few pops were heard and three house elves stood in front of them.

"Master Harry has returned" gasped one of the elves with eyes that threatened to fall out of his head they were so wide.

"My name being Duffy, Sir" squeaked the elf on the right.

"My name being Bambi, Sir" added the one in the middle.

"My name being Dandy, Sir" finished the one with the big eyes.

"I trust that you three have been keeping the house orderly?" Addressed Harry as he surveyed the three elves.

"Of course, Sir" Answered Bambi with a nod of her head.

"What about the lack of light in here?" Wondered Harry.

"The Manor runs on magic, Sir. If there are wizards and witches living in the Manor then the Manor becomes brighter and less dark" explained Duffy as he nodded his head and making his ears flap.

"Alright" nodded Harry as he then looked around at the Manor.

"I think a tour is in order" decided Voldemort and looked expectantly at the three elves.

"Bambi, you may show us around" ordered Harry with a kind smile towards Bambi who looked overcome with excitement.

"Of course, Sir. Right this way, Sir" said Bambi as she led them past the staircase and into the nearest room to there left.

"This rooms is the Sitting room and there is a shelf of books over to the right" said Bambi as they entered a room with two couches and two armchairs and just as she said, a shelf of books on the far wall.

She then led them out of that room and continued into the next room and they came into a room with a pool table and a bar and other games.

"This is the games room or as Master James liked to call it, the man room" squeaked Bambi. Harry chuckled slightly and Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the room. Alessia also let a smile slip onto her face as she surveyed the room. Bella had no reaction.

They were then led on through to the kitchen and the on the other side of the staircase there was a meeting room and a Ladies room what consisted of Magazines and such and then there was another sitting room.

They then travelled up the stairs and into a massive bedroom. It had a kings sized bed and a big open window and then a desk on the far side and two bedside tables and a wardrobe what took up a whole wall.

"All this floor is taken up by guest rooms. The family rooms are on the second floor" explained Bambi who then led them up another floor where they came across the master bedroom and there was another king sized bed and a bigger window but in the shape of an arch. The wardrobe was even bigger and there was two desk and two bedside tables.

They were then led through to another bedroom which was similar but slightly smaller. All this time, Ariana never moved from her spot on Harry where she was sleeping.

They all then settled in the meeting room to discuss what would happen next.

"Right, after the examination of Potter Manor I have concluded that it is suitable for use" started Voldemort as he looked towards Harry and gave him a nod of the head.

"So we are sing the Manor as our headquarters for the younger generation" confirmed Harry.

"Indeed, Malfoy Manor shall be used for the senior generation. Now, as we have already concluded, Harry, you shall be leader and then report back to me with any findings you may have after the students who go to Hogwarts have reported back to you" explained Voldemort.

"How will they report back to me? We can't exactly sneak them out of Hogwarts very easily" pondered Harry.

"I have already thought of that. They will not be able to apparated or take a portkey without the headmaster knowing so I have instructed a Death Eater to go undercover at the school" started Voldemort.

"He will have some kind of place in the members of staff there and will let them through there flu system" finished Voldemort.

"Wont the headmaster know that someone is using the flu?" Asked Alessia.

"No, because we shall be distracting him" added Voldemort.

"How are we going to do that?" Asked Harry.

"Leave that to me" whispered Voldemort in a menacing way.

"They shall also be given two way mirrors which means they will be able to contact you if something is urgent and needs our attention then and there" explained Voldemort with an air of finality.

"So Harry and Alessia will be staying here then?" Questioned Bellatrix.

"Indeed, Bella. Starting from tomorrow where they shall be hosting their first meeting with the young ones going to Hogwarts" nodded Voldemort.

"But they are teenagers, you know what they are like" muttered Bella so only Voldemort heard.

"Leave them be, knowing Harry he won't do anything he will regret when it comes to matters of that sort with the opposite sex" muttered Voldemort back so the other two still couldn't hear them.

"We are still here by the way" interrupted Alessia a frown.

"Oh, we didn't forget" chuckled Voldemort as he looked over towards her and Harry. He then got up to his feet and into the main hallway.

"Alright, I think that it's time for all of us to return to Malfoy Manor" stated Voldemort as he led them out of the Manor with Harry sealing the doors as they all left.

* * *

Harry wondered into the dining room in Malfoy Manor the next morning in a grumpy mood. No one likes to be woken up at seven in the morning by a way to chipper house elf for that time in the morning.

He slouched in his seat as Tippy brought him his breakfast. It only consisted of some toast and egg. He never ate to much in the mornings.

"Someone in a bad mood" sang Alessia as he all but skipped into the dining room with a smirk on her face.

"You're a morning person then" grunted Harry as he drank some of his water from his goblet Tippy had just put there.

"Always have been, always will be" she exclaimed as she took a seat across from him/

"Never understood that expression, how anyone can know if they will be like something in the future" mumbled Harry.

"Don't you mean, how do they know what they will be like?" Enquired Alessia with a cheeky smirk on her face.

"Funny" stated Harry with a slight frown toward her direction. She just smiled back and tucked into her own breakfast.

"You two have only ten more minutes to finish your breakfast" exclaimed Bella who had just entered the dining room, looking significantly less chipper than her daughter.

"But I only just got here and started eating" complained Alessia.

"Well then daughter is suggest that you hurry up" giggled Bella who then wondered through to the meeting room where the Dark Lord was most likely waiting.

"I hate being here sometimes" grumbled Alessia who then started to eat faster.

"I take it you got woken up by Tippy as well" guesses Harry as he looked over at her.

"Nope, I awoke on my own accord actually" smiled Alessia.

"Good for you" muttered Harry who then got up and deposited his plate in the sink and made his way through to the meeting room.

"Good to see you up and about, Harry" greeted Voldemort who sat on his throne with Nagini resting along his shoulders. That then triggered the thought of where was Ariana she was nearly always with Nagini if she wasn't with him. He then remembered that he had seen her curled up around his bed post when he awoke this morning, she most likely didn't hear him when he got ready. He then looked down and saw Shakira and Midnight by his feet, they were usually still asleep like Ariana at this point. He shrugged his shoulders as they followed him and sat by the chair he took a seat in.

"How long shall Alessia be?"

"Not long" replied Alessia from the door and she then headed to sit beside Harry and stroke Shakira's head absentmindedly.

"So the plan is for the both of you to be living inside of Potter Manor and for the students who are going to Hogwarts to report to you once every week inside the school term. When there are school holidays, all the death eaters children who go to Hogwarts shall be staying inside Potter Manor as well/ But there will just be you two for when they are at Hogwarts. The other Death Eaters children shall be moving in at the end of the week, you two will be moving in today and as it's a Wednesday, you shall have plenty of time to settle in" explained Voldemort as he surveyed the two of them.

"Sounds good to me" agreed Harry with a nod of the head.

"One other thing, as you will effectively be a younger Dark lord, you shall need to create your own mark. Like my own Dark Mark, I want it etched into their skins so you can call them if there is an emergency but I don't want you to put it on their arms or in any place that skin is regularly shown" added Voldemort as he stared at Harry.

"Would you have any suggestions on where to put it?" Asked Harry.

"On the ankle would be my suggestion, it can easily be concealed with socks" suggested Voldemort. Harry nodded along to this suggestion.

"I shall pass on mission tht I want doing and you shall relay it to them" finished Voldemort who then stood and started walking out of the room but turned around at the door.

"I shall be next seeing you on Saturday when the others arrive at Potter Manor, good luck" were the final words he said before exiting the room.

"Alright you two, go get packing, I want to see you at the gates in half an hour. And Harry, you are to flu to the Manor for your lessons along with Alessia eveyr other day, so I want you both here tomorrow, nine a.m. Sharp!" Shouted Bella as they walked out of the room.

Harry then walked into his room and started packing away his belongings into his trunk and folded his cloths and added thim into it.

" _What is going on Master?"_ Hissed Ariana who seemed to have just woken up from her spot on the bedpost

" _We are moving to another Manor"_ hissed back Harry.

" _Why do we need to move?"_ Asked Ariana as she slid onto the bedsheets and uncurled herself.

" _We are forming a dark arts group of our own but we still report to the dark lord_ " abbreviated Harry the best he could and hoped it was enough. Luckily it was and Ariana then went right back to sleep on the sheets.

He then started packing Midnight's and Shakira's food and other essentials along with Ariana's. Once it was all done, he grabbed his trunk, shrunk it so it would fit into his pocket and then called for Tippy to take him to the entrance hall.

Tippy took him there where Alessia and Bella were waiting for him. He had also grabbed hold of Shakira and Midnight and Ariana had slithered onto his shoulders.

"Lost your way did ya?" Smirked Alessia.

"Why walk when an elf can just take me" shrugged Harry who smirked back. She shook her head in bewilderment and then focused back on Bella.

"Alright, I will be apparating you to Godricks Hollow and you can find your own way from there" instructed Bella who apparated them to the same place Voldemort had apparated them to the day before and then swiftly left.

"Do you feel the pull?" Asked Alessia.

"Yep" responded Harry and then led them to the same field as the Manor was in last time and bent down to press his hand to the tone again. The Manor then came into view and looked as majestic as ever.

The two of them wondered up the path and into the Manor where Duffy appeared before them.

"What may I do for you, Sir?" Asked Duffy.

"Nothing for the moment, please go back to what you were doing" instructed Harry and Duffy did just that.

"Can I just make one thing clear, I'm having the master bedroom" chucked Harry as wondered into the sitting room. Alessia just smirked and followed him inside.

 **A/N- Hope you liked the chapter. We shall be meeting the students next.**

 **Pleas review!**

 **Signing off,**

 **Chaser10**


End file.
